


Vera Snacks

by DudeManWriter



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Polly and Scott challenge their prospective Pranks Masterz Brian and Oz to make their own prank. No one expected it to affect Vera like this.
Relationships: Vera Oberlin/Red | Amira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Vera Snacks

Polly, the partying poltergeist of Spooky High School, took her seat next to the goodest werewolf boy, across from the zombie and timeless embodiment of fear at the lunch table.

"I, Prankmaster Geist, call this meeting of the Prank Masterz to order! Prank Master Howl?" she called out.

"I'm here!" Scott cheered, the werewolf waving to Polly despite her being about a metre from him.

"Nice. Honorary Prankmaster Yu?" The zombie remained quiet, other than very quiet snoring. The void in a yellow cardigan elbowed the zombie next to him.

"Psst, Brian?" Oz whispered. Brian shot awake in an instant.

"Wha… I'm here," Brian answered, his voice still groggy.

"Thanks Oz," Polly whispered, before going back to her being in charge voice. "Honorary Prank Master Oz?"

"Present," Oz answered, only barely stuttering their answer from nerves, a perfectly reasonable reaction to being in front of two of their many, many crushes.

"Sweet! Now, since you two are gonna be Prank Masterz, we gotta see what you two can do before we let you into the club properly. So, tell us what you got!" Polly announced.

"Uh, c-can we discuss amongst ourselves?" Oz quickly asked.

"Oh course you can! Everyone knows that teamwork makes the dream work! That's what Coach always says!" Scott said, his massive friendly smile beaming at the honorary Prank Masterz. Brian and Oz leaned in close to whisper to each other.

"We need to pick a tough target to really impress them," Oz immediately reasoned.

"Do we?" Brian asked. "Can't we go for an easy target like Calculester? Dude would believe anything, we could prank him super easily."

"Yeah, but that feels like it'd be mean," Oz countered, his voice making his reluctance very clear. He turned to face the rest of the Prank Masterz, only to see that Scott had disappeared while he was talking to Brian. He scanned the cafeteria for Scott, only to find him a few tables over getting shouted at by the grouchy gorgan Vera Oberlin. "What's going on with Scott and Vera?" Oz asked the table. Polly attention snapped up from her phone to look over at Scott and Vera.

"Oh, yeah, Scott's been trying to get Vera to try Scott Snacks," Polly explained. "I can't eat them, so I don't know if they're any good, but the packaging looks really cool and the ads are super trippy, so I think they're cool. I dunno what Vera's got against them." An idea simultaneously came to Oz and Brian's minds as they leaned back in together.

"We should totally prank her into having Scott Snacks," Brian suggested.

"Yeah, but how do we wanna do it?" Oz asked. The two of them paused to think it over.

"You got any off the wall ideas? That seems to be almost all that works around here," Brian pointed out. A metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Oz's mind, he slammed his hands on the table to get Polly's attention.

"Polly, we have an idea," Oz announced. There was another slam on the table that made Oz and only Oz jump slightly, before he realised that it was Scott.

"I'm not Polly, but I wanna hear it too!" Scott said.

"Yeah, lay it on us," Polly agreed.

"Okay, we're gonna prank Vera by tricking her into eating Scott Snacks. We're gonna pretend they're super fancy and expensive so that she thinks they're something she'd like," Oz explained, their excitement being much more clear in their voice than on their mostly featureless face.

"Oh, I know how to do that," Brian added. "Go grab some wine glasses and as many Scott Snacks as you can, I'm gonna go grab a costume from the auditorium."

"Nice, a prank to target some elitism, I love it! Go get 'em guys!" Polly cheered as Oz and Brian went to go get what they needed.

A little while later, but still at lunch time because lunch time always happens to be long enough for at least one set of shenanigans to come to fruition, Oz was back with a dozen wine glasses from the cafeteria kitchen, which were there for some unclear reason, and a stack of Scott Snacks that Scott had kindly offered in order to help out the Prank Masterz in training. Oz was sitting there, emptying packets of Scott Snacks into the wine glasses when Brian reentered the cafeteria. Instead of his normal green parka and dark pants, he was in the Ebenezer Scrooge costume that was conveniently mostly green and a perfect fit for Brian. The costume even came with a top hat and grey mutton chops. As he sat down next to Oz, the three seated Prank Masterz were stunned, although for different reasons.

"Oh wow, I don't know who you are but you look rich as fuck," Polly exclaimed.

"Are you Brian's friend? Is he gonna be back soon?" Scott asked.

"I was gonna say your costume isn't gonna work, but I forgot our friends aren't very good at telling who people are in costumes," Oz added quietly.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Brian said with surprising confidence as he emptied his lunch tray and loaded it up with the Scott Snacks glasses. He got back up from his seat and walked over to Vera's table, one hand behind his back and the other perfectly balancing the tray. There was a moment's pause, however, when he noticed that Vera was joined at lunch by his literally fiery friend Amira. Still, he just had to hope Amira would be cool. Brian cleared his voice and put on the fanciest, poshest voice he could manage. "Excuse me, could I interest you two fine ladies in some artisanal, organic morsels? Only 5 MONEY each." The gorgon pursed her lips in thought while the fire djinn looked at Brian incredulously. Behind him, Oz was making flailing gestures at Amira to try and keep her quiet. Amira suspiciously squinted at Oz, but she gave him a shrug and just decided to see what would happen.

"5 MONEY, you say?" Vera asked rhetorically. "If it's that expensive, it must be good, and if it's good, maybe I can buy you out and sell it myself for a good mark-up." Vera slid 5 MONEY over the table to Brian. "I'll take one. It better be good." Doing his best to keep his cool, Brian placed a glass in front of Vera as he pocketed the MONEY. Vera plucked one of the small chocolate chip biscuits from the glass, seeming to ignore that it was a caricature of Scott, and took a small bite out of it. The moment the Scott Snack hit her tongue her eyes lit up and the almost permanent stern look on her sharp face melted. "Woah, this is incredible," she said, clearly in awe as she finished the rest of the biscuit. Then, in the blink of an eye she downed the glass of Scott Snacks, literally drinking the solid biscuits. She slammed the glass back down on the table and looked up at Brian with hungry eyes. "I'll take everything you have, and you better be back with more tomorrow," Vera ordered, sliding a ludicrous pile of MONEY towards Brian. Brian wasn't sure where she was keeping it all, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had a lot of money now as he set the tray of Scott Snack glasses down. He left the tray behind as he loaded his coat up with all of Vera's MONEY. As he went back over to the Prank Masterz meeting he doffed his hat and removed his face mutton chops.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Brian admitted as he pulled all the money out of his coat, splitting it with Oz. Oz's white eyes went wide open as he spied the pile, while Scott and Polly practically had dollar signs in their eyes.

"Oh, wow!" Polly gasped as she leant right in.

"That's a lot of MONEY!" Scott pointed out, making one of the most obvious statements possible.

"Okay, imma be real with you guys, that was super impressive. I didn't even realise you were in the costume, Brian," Polly celebrated. "And all of that was super smooth. I didn't know you had so much CHARM. Man, our pranks never go that smoothly," she carried on, starting to deflate. "I think you even might be a better Prank Master than me." She flopped onto the table. This was getting Oz and Brian's 'big choice' instincts, but before they could mull over two wild and over-the-top solutions, Polly had her own solution. "Y'know what, I think I'm gonna take some time off, take a ton of drugs, have a spiritual journey, stuff like that. I'll see you guys in a week or something."

[A week or something later]

When Polly returned to Spooky High, she wasn't entirely prepared for what she saw. Sure, she recognised the incredibly fat figure as Vera, but it was far from the Vera she remembered.

The Vera she saw was stretching the limits of what her little black dress could manage to contain, pulling it so tight that her navel was clearly outlined and every expansive curve was well defined. The sleeves of her blue blazer had been pushed past their limits, as the seams had split in a small handful of places, letting her light green skin peek through. Her incredibly chunky thighs, each one wider than Polly's whole torso, were on full display thanks to how short the black dress was, and that and her well-padded posterior meant that every waddling step she took was accompanied by a wide swing of her hips. The golden bracelets around her wrists were almost skin-tight, with very little room to move. Even the snakes that made up the gorgon's hair were looking chunkier than before.

After the initial shock wore off, Polly put two and two together and went looking for the cause of this. She knew where Oz and Brian usually hung out, especially on a nice morning like this, by one of the short walls outside the gym, and she knew that Amira wasn't going to be there, as she was busy following Vera like a lost puppy, just from a safe distance so that a swing of Vera's wide hips didn't take her out. If Vicky was there, she could rely on Vicky being the voice of reason.

Sure enough, out by the gym, Polly found Oz, Brian and Vicky sitting atop the wall chatting away as she strode up to them.

"Hey, how'd you two get Vera so fat?" Polly called out to them. Brian and Oz winced slightly at Polly's question, and Polly was surprised to find that Vicky was completely unfazed. If anything, Polly expected the Frankenstein's Monster girl to be the most fazed of the lot. "And, hey, Vicky, what's up with you?" Polly questioned, squinting suspiciously at the girl in blue.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to give your copy of Don Quixote back a few days ago, but you were busy with your spiritual journey and I kinda forgot," Vicky said, before she realised what Polly really meant. "Oh, wait, you meant Vera, not your book. Uh…"

"Hey, don't bug her about it, that's on us," Brian interrupted, gesturing to himself and Oz.

"Yeah, we were the ones selling her the Scott Snacks, so it's mostly our fault," Oz agreed.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Polly pressed on.

"Hey, cut them a little slack," Vicky defended, hopping off the wall and moving to put herself between Polly and the other two. "This isn't all on them, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go jumping to conclusions, okay? What's got you so worried anyway?" Polly bristled in silence for a moment before eventually answering.

"It's… kinda my fault too. I told them to prank someone, they gave me their plan, I didn't stop them…"

"Oh, that's not the answer I was expecting," Vicky admitted.

"Yeah, my spiritual journey ended up teaching me about taking responsibility for my actions and their consequences instead of making me a better Prank Master," Polly explained. "Lame, but I guess it had to happen someday."

"Right, well, there's another thing…" The bell rang, interrupting Vicky's explanation. "Ah crud. I'll explain more at lunch, it'd probably make more sense then anyway," Vicky said quickly, taking off for class. Her less studious friends eventually followed suit.

When Polly got to lunch, she assumed that Brian had already gotten to her and sold her a stack of Scott Snacks, as she saw him, Oz, and Vicky sitting down and having their own lunch. As she sat down at their table, near Vera and Amira's, she noticed something. There weren't any wine glasses in front of Vera, just a big pile of Scott Snacks in their original colourful packaging. When she noticed that, she started to properly take in the rest of what she was seeing. Vera's chubby face had a soft smile on it, one that Polly rarely ever saw, and one that beamed a little brighter when Amira fed her Scott Snacks with one hand and rubbed Vera's bulging belly with the other. Amira looked like she was enamoured with Vera, unable to look away from Vera for even a moment. All of that was when it clicked.

"Oh, I missed a lot while I was gone, huh?" Polly realised.

"That's putting it lightly," Vicky teased.

"Yeah, I came clean to her about the Scott Snacks the day after you left for your journey," Brian explained. "I even gave her most of her MONEY back."

"She had a whole big character arc about not letting her elitism blind her to the simple things in life that Amira helped her out with," Oz added.

"Well, yeah, but it looks like Amira likes it too. Is that new as well or…?" Polly asked, lowering her voice a touch.

"Uh… not really," Oz answered awkwardly.

"Yeah, she tries to keep quiet about it, since she doesn't want folks thinking she's only interested in bigger people," Vicky explained.

"I'm pretty sure it's the only thing she is quiet about," Brian added. "But, hey, she's happy now, and we don't really wanna mess with that."

"Well, in that case, why don't you two 'help' Amira out with another prank?" Polly slyly suggested. "Prankmaster Yu, Prankmaster Oz, ready to work?!"

Suddenly, there was a loud tearing sound that silenced the whole cafeteria. Everyone looked over to see that the side of Vera's dress had split, running far up enough to see where Vera's black bra was digging into her back rolls and far down enough to show her love handles spilling over the waistband of her black panties. Vera looked mortified, while Amira was blushing hard as her jaw went slack and her eyes widened.

"I get the feeling Vera doesn't need your help with that," Vicky joked quietly.

And so ended that route of shenanigans. However, there was plenty more going on for the students of Spooky High, and not even the rapid upsizing of one of their fellow students could distract from that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous asker on Tumblr. Finally got around to it after far too long.
> 
> Also, I'm glad I finally got a chance to do some Monster Prom. Definitely gonna do more in the future.


End file.
